


navigating matsumoto

by taykash



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taykash/pseuds/taykash
Summary: Kazuko doesn't actually like Matsumoto. So how did this happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paper Cuts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/236608) by jackie. 



> Remix of [this](http://ninoexchange.livejournal.com/14109.html) fic for Jun's birthday in 2012, which in turn was remixed again later.

Being a twin had one good thing: with Riisa being the social butterfly that she was, Kazuko was never lacking in dates. She had managed to get her first boyfriend on her own (Aiba had been in her high school chemistry class and she liked him because he laughed when she insulted his haphazard way of preparing their labs), but every other relationship had started when Riisa leaned over so close that Kazuko could count the layers of mascara on her eyelashes and said, "Hey, come with me to this group date tomorrow?"

Kazuko wasn't sure why Riisa even asked because Riisa never allowed her to decline. At least she always refused Riisa’s attempts to dress her; next to Riisa’s garish, flashy clothing, Kazuko’s biting personality seemed downright demure.

Riisa had roped her into meeting two guys at an expensive bar in Roppongi, Riisa promising the whole train ride over that she would love them, really.

"I don't like Matsumoto at _all_. He seems really into himself," Kazuko complained loudly to Riisa the day after the group date with Matsumoto and his friend Oguri. “They both do.”

“I don’t know, I thought Oguri was cute,” Riisa said with that smirk on her face that Kazuko knew meant they had already done _something_ , probably filthy and borderline illegal.

Kazuko groaned and let her head fall into her hands. Riisa would force her to meet with Matsumoto at least once more at another group date if that was the case.

Admittedly, she hadn’t been expecting to afterwards end up in the backseat of his car in the parking lot of the restaurant, gripping his shoulders as he ran his tongue over her breasts.

She had hated his Lincoln Navigator on sight (way too large for most Japanese streets and such a display of money it was sickening), but the fact that the backseat tucked away and gave him enough space to slide between her legs and leave bruises on her chest with his mouth was a definite plus.

Her blouse was open and sliding down her shoulders, legs splayed carelessly on the floor. “Why are you still clothed?” she growled, her small hands making short work of the buttons within reach. The silver chain he was wearing gleamed against his chest.

He laughed against her skin, then surged back up to kiss her. He tasted of the wine and chocolate cake he had insisted on sharing, and as his tongue flickered playfully in her mouth she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and danced her fingers down his chest.

She pushed upwards abruptly, forcing him into a sitting position, and only grinned at the confused look on his face when they broke apart. His perfectly styled bangs had fallen into his eyes and Kazuko didn’t know why but she found that incredibly sexy.

Kazuko took advantage of his surprise and pushed him backwards hard enough that his head thunked against the back of the driver’s seat. “Ow!” he protested, attempting to sit up straighter, but Kazuko sucking at his neck stopped him. He gripped her waist, Kazuko’s own small hands pressed against his rib cage, as she made sure to leave a deep, purple mark just above his collarbone.

Kazuko was really happy she’d worn a skirt when she felt Matsumoto lifting the hem over her ass, his hands firm against her. He brushed his fingertips against her panties, but she quickly moved down his body to his waist, far enough that he couldn’t reach her anymore.

“What are you doing?” his voice was playful, almost inaudible over the sounds of her unbuckling his belt.

“Making a cake,” she replied, slapping him on the thigh to get him to raise his ass so she could pull down his pants and his boxers in one go. He was hard and Kazuko grinned like a cat when she noticed the liquid pearling at the head of his cock.

“Eager, aren’t you?” she said, looking up at him – Matsumoto’s eyebrows were raised. She hadn’t touched him yet. “Aren’t you going to take care of that?” He sounded curious, though Kazuko’s grin only widened at the touch of worry hidden underneath the curiosity.  
“About that,” she said softly, brushing her fingertips against the side of his cock so lightly it was almost unnoticeable. Matsumoto frowned. “Only if you ask me politely I will,” Kazuko said, then leaned over to breathe on the head.

Matsumoto flinched at the sudden heat. “I’m not begging,” he said flatly, his lips pursing in discontent. Kazuko shrugged and leaned back, her blouse still flapping open around her. Her bra was somewhere on the floor.

“Then we’re only going to get so far, aren’t we?” Kazuko said cheerfully, even as the ache in her belly intensified at the narrowing of his eyes.

“I could just get myself off,” Matsumoto threatened, “drop you off at home and leave you like this.”

“You could,” Kazuko agreed, shifting so he could feel the heat between her legs on his calf. “Though I could just as easily get myself off right now and _walk_ home if it came to it.” She rested her fingers on her own thigh, brushing the hem of her skirt.

Matsumoto growled, then grabbed her arms to pull her towards him and crush their mouths together. She bit his bottom lip in retaliation, moving so her thigh brushed against his cock. She grinned as she felt his hips move, the tip of his cock tacky against her skin as he tried to find friction. “You’re easy,” she crowed against him, sliding her arms behind his neck.

He didn’t bother dignifying that with a response, but crooked one finger in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. They kissed and kissed again as he slowly slid one finger into her, then suddenly he pumped two into her without warning, making her gasp into his mouth. “So are you,” he finally managed to say, smirking.

“Pompous asshole,” she gasped as he thumbed her clit with his other hand. She pinched his nipple hard enough to make him yelp before asking “Protection?”

She regretted asking when he stopped fingering her to grab his pants.

He opened the foil packet, but Kazuko grabbed the condom from him and rolled it onto him herself, a mischievous grin on her face as she stroked him as slowly as she could manage.

His hands settled on her waist, resting his sticky fingers above the waistband of her skirt. Kazuko scooted up to straddle him, lowering herself onto him until he was fully inside. His eyes were closed, head tilted back against the back of the seat, and his fingers pressed against her so hard she was sure she’d have bruises in the shape of his fingertips.

She rocked against him in tiny movements, barely enough for him to pull out even half way. When he opened his eyes in suspicion, she was grinning at him in a way that made his cock twitch inside of her.

"I can go all day," he said, feigning disinterest, but she squeezed herself around him and he couldn't stop the grunt from escaping his throat.

"If you say so," Kazuko murmured, rising up on her knees high enough that he was going to fall out before taking him to the hilt again. The fabric of her skirt brushed against his stomach as she rose up and down on him, though he didn’t seem to notice the faint tickling as she fucked herself on his cock.

He kept one hand on her waist but pulled her to kiss him as he started pumping his hips in time with hers, ignoring how she dug her fingernails into his shoulders. When they broke apart she was flushed, her cheeks hot, and he pulled her close to kiss her again.

Matsumoto let go of her waist and reached under her skirt to rub at her clit, making her soft gasps escalate into cries she muffled into her elbow. She came first, clenching around him as he fucked her through her orgasm. Kazuko let herself fall against Matsumoto's shoulder as he continued to pump into her with renewed eagerness, releasing into the condom soon after.

"I think I win," Matsumoto said smugly, though he was having trouble catching his breath.

"Best of three," Kazuko ran her fingernails over the welts on the back of his shoulders. "I'm going for the gold."


End file.
